


Paid in Full

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Dagon is used to demons getting revenge.
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Kudos: 13





	Paid in Full

Title: Paid in Full  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur, Dagon  
Pairings: N/A  
Word Count: 590  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Dagon is used to demons getting revenge.

Hastur can feel Dagon staring at him from across the room. He glances over at her and she looks away. “Look, you need to tell me what the problem is or I’m going outside to sit by the pond.”

“I’ve been here for three days and you haven’t done anything to me.” She stands up. “Why haven’t you made me pay for what I did? The punishment was too much, even by demonic standards.”

“Could. Don’t want to.” He shrugs. “What’s the point of making you bleed over something which actually ended up improving me in the long run? I mean, if you really need me to spill some blood, I’ll do it and then we can both move on. Up to you.”

Dagon is quiet for a few minutes. Then she holds her arm out. “You can heal it afterward. It’s going to bother me if you don’t do anything. I’m too used to demons getting their revenge.”

With a sigh, Hastur walks over to where she’s standing. Reaching out with his aura to make sure no one is nearby (he really doesn’t want to try to explain things to the others), he holds his hand above Dagon’s wrist. His index finger turns into a pile of wriggling maggots which drop down onto her skin. They immediately begin to eat, tearing and burrowing into the flesh. Dagon hisses between her teeth as the maggots go deeper. Black blood leaks from the wounds onto the carpet.

“It’s not enough, Hastur. A few bugs don’t equal what I did.”

Hastur scowls at her. “Fine, but after this we’re even. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

The word has barely left her mouth when Hastur lunges forward. There’s a horrible crunch as the bones in her wrist are twisted in a way they shouldn’t bend. The scream rising in Dagon’s throat is silenced with a snap. The rest of the bones in her arm are quickly broken until Hastur reaches her shoulder. He rests his hand there for a moment before squeezing until the bone pops from the socket. Dagon collapses onto the floor, holding her wounded arm in front of her. She’s not making any sound, but tears are rolling down her cheeks.

“Don’t pass out, love. You’re stronger than that.” Placing his hand on the back of Dagon’s neck, he crouches down on the ground next to her. “I’m going to give you your voice back, but you can’t scream.” He snaps his fingers. “Are you satisfied now? You asked for this.”

“Yes.” She takes a few deep breaths. “Fix it. Please.”

The healing takes longer. Hastur carefully fixes every muscle, bone, and tendon, making sure Dagon has full use of her arm again. He sits back, checking his work over. “Does it feel okay? I think I went too far.”

“It’s fine.” She sits up and the weight she’d been feeling on her shoulders has vanished. “Beelzebub gave a pound of flesh to get out. What you did was my way of being free.” Dagon flexes her fingers. “Could you show me to one of those empty rooms? I could use some rest.”

“Of course.” He stands up and then holds out of his to help her to her feet. “The one next to mine is open. Could stay and keep you company if you want. It’s weird being up here. There’s no damp, no screaming, and no random crap falling down on your head.”

“That sounds fantastic.” She grins at him, showing off a double row of pointy teeth. “Lead the way.”


End file.
